They meet
by MidnightHorse333
Summary: Rosa is given a second chance to live a peaceful life. She meets warrior cats. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

Warrior Cats

Prolouge

Rosa had just died. When she said her final goodbyes to her children and husband. Before she had gone, she saw that her love was devasted. Rosa held his hand one last time. "I love you" said her husband. Those three words rang in her head forever.

When she left her body behind. She once again was in the hollow. "Mother. Papa." I said. I ran and ran. Until I reached their arms. Waiting for me they were.

"Mother, Why am I here?" I asked.

"We have all agreed to give you another chance to live a peaceful life. You will be turned into a cat. You shall meet a huge number of them. If you see a leader that is a ginger tom and has green eyes like emeralds. Then that is Firestar. The leader of Thunderclan. Tell them that your name is Rosa. You are a loner. They live in a forset by a city and a river." said my mother.

"Your training now begins." she said.


	2. They meet

Chapter 1: They met

Rosa had just appeared in front of a patrol of cats. They were shocked at what had just happened. Their senses recovered and then their fur started to bristle. "What are you doing on Thunderclan terrirtory?" said a pale ginger she-cat.

"I...I wish to speak with Firestar. My name is Rosa." I said clamly.

"How do you know about our leader?" asked the she-cat.

"My mother told me of the four clans that live here. I know about Tigerstar betraying the Clan and almost killing Bluestar." I said.

"Please I need to speak to him. It's urgent." I said.

"Okay. I will take you to him. Dustpelt contuine with the patrol." said the warrior.

Once we padded out of earshot she asked me questions. "Where are you form? Why do you wish to speak with Firestar. How do you know about Tigerstar and Bluestar?" asked the ginger warrior.

"What is your name? And I am form Germany. I wish to ask him if he will let join the Clan. My mother told me about Tigerstar and Bluestar?" I answered.

"My name is Sandstorm." she replied.

"Can we talk with Firestar now?" I asked.

"Yes." said Sandstorm.

We arrived at a ravine. Sandstorm went down first and I followed. When we finished the climb down, I saw a gorse tunnel. She entered it and I followed. I entered a camp. There was freshkill and dens. Many cats looked at me. They started to whisper and I ran to catch up with Sandstorm. I saw a ginger tom with emerald eyes. _That must be Firestar, _I thought.

"That is Firestar. As you know. The white cat next to him is Whitestorm. He's the Thunderclan deupty." siad Sandstorm.

"Why are you back early? Who is this?'' asked Firestar.

''Firestar this cats appeared in fornt of us out of the middle of nowhere. Her name is Rosa.'' said Sandstorm.

"Hello Rosa. Why are you here?'' asked Firestar.

"I wish to join Thunderclan.'' I said.

"Why?"

"My home was destroyed. I was staying in a forset a few days travel form here.'' I said.

"I see.'' said Firestar.

''I'll just go away.'' said Whitestorm.

''No. You will come with me and Rosa. Sandstorm will you back to your patrol?'' said Firestar. She nodded. "Come.''

He lead me too a den. A lichen curtin covered the den. It was under a rock.

"Rosa why did you appear in front of the hunting patrol?" asked Firestar.

"My mother warped me to this land. I had just died of old age and left my children and husband. I appeared in a huge hollow. There were four massive oak trees. And a huge rock in the center. My mother, father, and two sisters were their. She said I would be turned into a cat. She said I would go by Rosa and that I was called a loner. She also said that I would find you here. There is something else.'' I said.

''What is it?'' Firestar asked.

"I...I..I used to be a Twoleg.'' I said.

"...That is very intresting."said Firestar.

"I should problay leave and never come back.'' I said.

''Wait. You can stay as a guest. I have to discuss this with Whitestorm and the senior warriors. '' said Firestar.

''Ok.''

''Whitestorm, will you show her around?'' asked Firestar.

''Of coruse.'' said Whitestorm.

We left the den. All of a sudden Whitestorm halted. He turned around and faced me. "What was your life like when you were a Twoleg?''

''There was a man who ruined my life. Um..He made me and my family half starved. He put me in something that smelled lake dirt. It moved and brought me to a camp. It had dens and a single one was the place where that man ruined my life. There were holes in the walls. They were like venmon. They killed my family. One by one. There was just me left. They almost got me. But then my love saved me. And I died peacefuly and happily.'' I said.

''That is very sad.'' he said.

''So are we touring the camp?'' I asked.

''Yes. Come along.'' said Whitestorm.


End file.
